The Last Time
by daughterofposeidonhere
Summary: Percy has been acting since he was in diapers; Annabeth hasn't got a clue on how to be a great actress. Two people who lives in different worlds, working together in a television show that might teach them that if you mix business with pleasure, it might either make or break you and your career. What will fate do with them? Please read and review! Thank you and Enjoy! :)


"You look beautiful tonight."

He gently grabbed her waist to pull me closer to him. They were standing in the balcony of his condo unit. The city lights made the scene looked astonishing as it already is. They were just standing right next to each other—him holding her firmly while she continues to admire the marvellous view.

The woman was wearing a white floor length dress with a gold belt that emphasized her body curves even more, golden strapped sandals, and her long blond curls that reached just below her bust was in a side ponytail. Her simple make-up made her even more beautiful as is without it. She looked like a Greek goddess.

She looked up to see the man whom she's sharing this wonderful with. His raven her was unruly like it always was but even if it is he still looks handsome, his sea-green eyes were sparkling even in the dark, his smile was breath-taking and his physique was an example of perfection.

He noticed her looking at him and smiled, "You should take a picture" grinning down at her which caused her to blush, "It'll last longer."

She slightly nudged him off and snickered, "Wow! Excuse me but your balcony is not big enough for your overly sized ego."

He laughed as he pulled her closer again. He looked into her stormy grey eyes that never looked as beautiful as it is now.

"You're beautiful." He said with conviction in his voice.

The woman smiled sweetly at him and held his face with her hands. She tiptoed so that she was almost at the same level as he is. She slowly leaned in, him with his eyes closed, kissed the tip of his nose.

He opened his eyes and looked at her with disbelief while she smiled naughtily at him.

"What was that? I thought you were going to kiss me?" He said pursing his lips.

She giggled as she found his reaction cute, "I did kiss you!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you didn't!"

"I did! I kissed your nose!" She said as she stifles a laugh.

"That was not a kiss!" He said, pouting.

"Yes it was, mister." She said as she pinched his nose softly.

The guy heaved a long sigh.

"No it wasn't. A kiss should be on the lips. That's the right way of kissing a person."

She arched her eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

"Yes"

"Well, then why don't you show me?"

Her eyes were now filled with passion as to what she said next, "Kiss me"

He looked into beauty that was in front of him, without hesitation, he slowly leaned in, inhaling her sweet vanilla scent, his lips captured hers.

It was a kiss full of heat and passion. As his mouth conquered her lips, his hands glided to the soft curves on her back while her hands made its way to his nape. It was a perfect combination.

He deepens the kiss and he held her firmly and pulled her closer, closing the gap between them.

It was a beautiful moment shared by two people and as they cut off their sweet kiss, he held her chin to make her look up and meet his gaze. He kissed her forehead and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CUT!"

Everyone in the room clapped at their amazing performance. They all congratulated them both at the marvellous job they did. The people shake hands with them while others gave them a pat on the back.

"That was a good take everyone! Now, we'll resume tomorrow. I'll send you an e-mail later to where our next location is. That's a wrap for today, everyone! Good job!"

The director said as he started to collect his things and busied himself talking to his assistant.

"Great job, Annabeth! You're getting better each scene." He gave her a pat in the back.

"Thanks. I was really nervous before we did this scene. Thank you for guiding me through it." He gave him a smile.

"No problem! I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, you take care!"

He watched her as she made her way back to a room that they used as her dressing room when suddenly his phone beeped.

He smiled as he read the text sent to him.

_**"We're done with the shoot, baby. I'll see you on Saturday."**_

He clicked send and made his way to his dressing room to collect his things.

_Another busy day tomorrow_, he thought.

* * *

**_Merry Christmas everyoneee!_**

**_This is my Christmas present for all my readers! I've come up with a new story, starring our beloved Percy and Annabeth. _**

**_Okay so I won't be updating this, well atleast not before I finish "What Life Brings" which I promise I will update REALLY SOON. (i'm having writers block. Yikes 0.o)_**

**_Please review this and tell me if you like it or not so I'll know if I'll make it a short story or a long one. _**

**_I hope you guys like it._**

**_Have a great Christmas everyone! :)_**

**_PS: For Clace shippers here, my mind actually came up with a plot line for them and I MIGHT write a story starring Jace an Clary. So, yeah. I'll think about it. ;)_**

**_xx daughterofposeidonhere_**


End file.
